


Ce n'est pas la fin

by TemporiServire



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (bref), (c'est surprenant), (mes tags sont toujours une catastrophe), Angst, Arnaud Montebourg est un supportive boyfriend alors ça passe, Benoît Hamon est smol et doit être protégé, Fluff, M/M, Pré-résultats du premier tour des élections présidentielles, Slight Anxiety, présence de bouffe parce que voilà
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporiServire/pseuds/TemporiServire
Summary: “Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le commencement de la fin. Mais, c'est peut-être la fin du commencement.” - W. ChurchillIl croyait pouvoir être seul dans son bureau. Il ne l'était pas. Mais à cet instant, il était bien content de la compagnie qu'il y avait trouvé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais faire deux choses dans la vie : les pâtes sauce girolles/gorgonzola, et mettre deux semaines à écrire une fanfic dont je ne suis même pas satisfaite au final.  
> Mais ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais, il fallait que je l'écrive. Blâmez ces deux dorks (et un peu TheBlackWook qui ne m'encourage pas vraiment à bosser). J'espère que vous apprécierez (quand même) !

Il régnait un quasi-silence, à peine troublé par les cliquetis de clavier et quelques éclats de voix de temps à autres. Une atmosphère étrange, pesante et fébrile, qui aurait pu précéder aussi bien une liesse qu'une tragédie. Sa tragédie. Ses yeux naviguaient entre ses conseillers, ses militants, ses chargés de communication, tous affairés à pianoter sur leurs smartphones ou leurs claviers d'ordinateurs. Il lui restait du temps, trop de temps, plus d'une heure, qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas passer à se ronger les ongles jusqu'aux phalanges. Il avait trop chaud. Puis il avait trop froid. Ses mains couraient machinalement sur son front et dans ses cheveux. De toute évidence, personne ici n'avait besoin de lui. Sans un bruit, avec la discrétion qu'on lui avait connu pendant des années, il s'éclipsa de l'open-space. Les couloirs étaient un peu plus agités, on s'affairait à préparer les chaises, le pupitre, les enceintes dans l'espace dédié aux conférences de presse pour son discours à venir. Il passa à côté des techniciens qui ne prêtaient guère attention à lui, les poings dans les poches.  
Benoît regagna son bureau. La porte était mal fermée. C'était étrange : c'était le genre de détail auquel il prêtait particulièrement attention. Il entra. Les rayons du soleil d'avril baignaient la pièce. Une veste était jetée sur son fauteuil de bureau. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Bien trop grande. En s'approchant encore, il remarqua une masse étendue dans le canapé.  
Non, pas une masse.  
C'était Arnaud. Son Haut représentant chargé des relations internationales était affalé en travers du sofa, appuyé d'une épaule contre le dossier, bras croisés, le menton basculé contre sa poitrine. Endormi. Benoît ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il savait que le Bourguignon ne se ménageait pas plus que lui pour sa campagne. Il enchaînait les déplacements, les interviews et les rencontres pour défendre le candidat du Parti Socialiste dans toute la France et restait éveillé pendant des heures, la nuit, afin d'assurer la victoire de la gauche face à la droite.  
Benoît s'en voulait presque. Arnaud s'était proposé, avait insisté pour participer à la campagne. Le Breton aurait dû l'en empêcher. Il savait pourtant que le travail lui servait d'échappatoire. Il travaillait comme certains buvaient pour oublier. Jusqu'à l'épuisement.  
Le candidat à la présidence de la République aurait aimé laisser dormir son acolyte, qui méritait plus que tout de se reposer. Mais il savait qu'au bout d'un moment, il y aurait plus de bruit, d'agitations dans les pièces voisines. Puis des gens rentreraient dans le bureau, et le Bourguignon serait contraint de se lever de manière peu délicate. Il préférait lui éviter ça, et lui permettre de se réveiller convenablement, tranquillement.  
Benoît alla s'accroupir devant le canapé. Il se laissa seulement quelques secondes pour contempler le plus âgé, pour lui accorder quelques secondes de répit supplémentaires. Puis il leva une main et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de son Haut représentant. Les mèches grisonnantes de ce dernier attrapaient les rayons du soleil traversant les baies vitrées, son visage fatigué arborait les premiers signes de la vieillesse, mais il avait l'air apaisé. Cela ne devait pas durer. Le candidat de la gauche se maudissait de devoir mettre un terme à sa sérénité. 

"Arnaud... Arnaud, réveille-toi", murmura-t-il.

Il laissa ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux de l’intéressé, effleura son front, sa joue. Il essayait de ne pas le brusquer, mais il savait que le Bourguignon avait le sommeil léger, de toutes façons. 

"Arnaud...," poursuivait-il.

Le plus âgé finit par sortir de sa torpeur. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pendant une seconde. Il laissa échapper un grognement, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Benoît. Il lui fallut encore un instant pour se resituer, clignant toujours des yeux. Il leva une main hésitante, trouva celle de son candidat à la présidentielle contre sa joue et y enfouit son nez juste assez longtemps pour déposer un baiser au creux de la paume du plus petit. 

"Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda Arnaud d'une voix encore pétrie de sommeil.

Le Breton jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il sentit un légère bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir en voyant la nouvelle place des aiguilles sur le cadran. L'heure fatidique approchait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Plus le temps passait, moins il était sûr d'avoir envie de connaître les résultats. 

"Dis-huit heures trente, répondit-il en hâte. Ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver..."

Il voulut se lever et s'éloigner pour fuir le regard insistant de son Haut représentant, mais ce dernier lui saisit les poignets et le ramena à sa hauteur, lui caressant le dos des mains du bout du pouce. 

"Ben, calme-toi, souffla le plus âgé. Tout va bien se passer.  
\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, répliqua son interlocuteur d'une voix que le stress parait d'accents plus aigus.  
\- C'est vrai, je n'en sais rien. Mais j'y crois."

Le Bourguignon porta à ses lèvres la main de Benoît et embrassa une nouvelle fois ses phalanges, répéta des paroles apaisantes comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire en trois mois de campagne présidentielle. Il voulut se redresser, mais une brusque douleur dans les cervicales le crispa. Il laissa échapper un grognement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu effleurer la zone sensible, le Breton avait contourné le canapé et placé ses paumes sur ses épaules, traçant des cercles doux et méthodiques sur tout le haut du dos d'Arnaud. Celui-ci soupira. 

"Je me fais vieux, hein ? fit-il d'un ton entre l'amusement et la nostalgie.  
\- Tu étais mal assis, et ce canapé est une horreur", objecta Benoît, très sérieux, comme pour le rassurer.

Le plus jeune était concentré sur sa tâche. Cela l'aidait à penser à autre chose. Il trouva le point de blocage, à la base des cervicales, insista, provoqua un nouveau grognement d'inconfort passager, se fit pardonner en déposant un baiser sur la tête de son Haut représentant, qui le remercia dans un soupir.  
Le candidat resta un instant ainsi, penché par dessus le dossier du canapé, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux du Bourguignon, un bras passé autour de sa poitrine, inspirant profondément, oubliant où il se trouvait. Puis il se rappela que ses collaborateurs pouvaient entrer d'une minute à l'autre. Alors qu'il se redressait, il entendit Arnaud qui lui lançait :

"T'aurais pas un truc à grignoter ?  
\- T'as faim ?"

Ce n'était une question rhétorique, pour meubler un peu plus longtemps le silence. Dans le fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas.

"Je dois avoir mon taboulé de ce midi.  
\- Ah, c'était à toi, le Tupperware que j'ai vu dans le frigo ?"

Le Breton était bien content d'être dos au canapé, là où le plus grand ne pouvait pas voir sa gêne. Il savait que ce dernier n'était pas stupide, et la conclusion ne se fit pas attendre :

"Ben... T'as rien mangé de la journée ?  
\- Je vais bien, t'inquiète pas."

Benoît vit les yeux de son associé se poser sur lui, reconnaissant un froncement de sourcils inquiet et une moue désapprobatrice. Pour ne pas subir plus longuement ce regard, il pivota sur ses talons et alla ouvrir le mini-frigo au fond de son bureau. En se penchant, il remarqua une bouteille rangée dans la porte du réfrigérateur. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait placée là, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question très longtemps.

"Je vois que tu as prévu le champagne, remarqua-t-il à haute voix. Tu es bien sûr du résultat.  
\- Évidemment, répondit le Bourguignon d'un ton nonchalant. Et quel que soit le résultat, on trouvera bien une raison de l'ouvrir, cette bouteille. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet !"

Le Breton ne répondit rien, mais son silence était tout aussi évocateur que n'importe quel excuse qu'il aurait pu inventer. Il récupéra le Tupperware de taboulé dans le frigo ainsi que la cuillère qu'il avait apporté avec, referma la porte et revint vers le canapé. Il donna le tout à son Haut représentant, puis finit par céder à la main qui le tirait vers le sofa. Il prit place à contrecœur. Il voulait bouger, faire les cent-pas dans son bureau pour décompresser. Il sentait le regard d'Arnaud peser lourdement sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il trouverait dans ces yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait que l'imaginer, et cela lui suffisait pour avoir envie de garder résolument les yeux baissés.  
Le Bourguignon ouvrit le Tupperware, remua un instant son contenu avant d'en prendre une cuillerée qu'il monta à sa bouche. Benoît le vit suspendre son geste à mi-chemin. La seconde suivante, la cuillère de taboulé se balançait juste sous son nez. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! s'indigna-t-il. Tu vas mettre de la semoule partout.  
\- Alors ouvre la bouche, on limitera les dégâts.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais faim.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas moi le candidat en campagne, ici.  
\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. T'es pas ma mère.  
\- Non mais je m'assure qu'elle retrouve son futur Président de fils en bonne santé."

Le candidat à la présidence de la République s'assura que son soupir était suffisamment équivoque. Il ajouta un petit "T'es infernal", pour la forme. Il desserra toutefois les mâchoires et accepta la cuillerée que lui présentait son associé et amant. Il se laissa nourrir ainsi pendant quelques minutes, admettant volontiers que se remplir l'estomac améliorait aussi son moral. Le contenu du Tupperware descendait à vue d’œil. Benoît veilla à décliner les dernières bouchées pour laisser du taboulé au grand affamé à côté duquel il était assis. Ce dernier englouti le reste du plat et posa le Tupperware vide sur la table basse devant lui.  
Le Breton ne prit conscience de sa jambe agitée de tressautements nerveux qu'au moment où Arnaud pressa sa paume sur son genou. Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à lever les yeux vers le Bourguignon qui le considérait avec un mélange de tendresse et de gravité.  
Il sentit la main libre de son Haut représentant se poser sur sa joue, effleurant du pouce les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, comme pour les effacer. Le geste était doux, apaisant, tant et si bien que Benoît s'autorisa à basculer la tête contre l'épaule de son associé. Et tant pis si quelqu'un rentrait. La main sur son genou trouva le chemin vers son dos, pour y tracer de larges cercles.

"Merci, soupira le Breton.  
\- Merci pour quoi ? s'amusa son interlocuteur.  
\- D'être toujours là. De ne pas être parti. De croire en moi... Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé."

Le Bourguignon ne répondit rien. Cela ne nécessitait pas de mots. Il était là, c'était déjà tout.

"C'était une campagne abominable, poursuivit le candidat, d'une voix lointaine.  
\- Non, c'était une campagne admirable. Tu es resté droit malgré tout ce qu'on te jetait à la figure. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et cette campagne n'est pas terminée.  
\- Ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de minutes avant qu'elle le soit.  
\- Arrête."

Benoît voulut répliquer, dire que ce n'était que la vérité. Mais avant qu'il eût pu ouvrir la bouche, les lèvres d'Arnaud se trouvaient contre les siennes. Il sentit ses défenses s'amenuiser, sa réponse mourut dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, s'accrochant à son amant comme à une bouée de sauvetage et laissa une nouvelle fois ses doigts se mêler aux cheveux du Bourguignon.  
Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils restèrent agrippés l'un à l'autre, leurs visages se touchant presque.

"Ce n'est pas la fin, déclara l'ex-ministre du Redressement productif dans un souffle. Ce n'est que la première bataille, la guerre n'est pas terminée.  
\- Je vais perdre cette bataille, et la guerre sera finie pour moi...  
\- Non. Non. Quel que soit le résultat, ce soir, ce n'est pas fini. Ce ne sera jamais fini. Compris ?"

Le Breton hocha la tête en silence. Sans se lâcher, les deux amants se relevèrent. Benoît raffermit sa prise sur le bras et la chemise du plus âgé, et son visage trouva sa place habituelle au creux de son épaule. Ses "Merci." se perdaient dans le col du Bourguignon, puis sa voix se réduisit à un soupir.  
Des éclats de voix, de l'agitation, à l'extérieur du bureau, vinrent troubler leur étreinte. L'heure approchait, ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de minutes avant que ne sonne le glas, ils le savaient. Arnaud déposa une dernière fois sa bouche contre le front du plus petit et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre doucement, avec une lenteur amère. Seuls leurs doigts restèrent entremêlés pendant un instant.  
Benoît leva les yeux vers son associé, son ami, son amant. Ce dernier eut un sourire doux, serra brièvement sa main et lui rappela une dernière fois :

"Quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas terminé. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là. Promis."

La porte s'ouvrit, et leurs mains se séparèrent.


End file.
